war on love
by liza4545gmail.com
Summary: sesshomaru wishes to challange the miko kagome and finds she leave for 3 years! when she returns he finds he longer wishes to challenge her to fight but has found the whole time it was a diffrent feeling, LEMON is in this story. please review guys!
1. Chapter 1

i hope you guys like this it is my first attempt at a romantic story and sharing it so openly, although not my first time in trying to create a story. i have read many like this one and eventually there will be lemon so stay tuned! not good at editing!

content rated MA!

~disclaimer~ i do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it i am just a fan!

SPOILERS BE CAREFUL

the usual nights but yet so close to victory over such long time of waiting, the coward Naraku facing defeat at the hands of the group that now traveled alongside one another, yet such a unexpected group come together in such plagued times. Sesshomaru's group containing Rin, Jaken, and Ah-un where along side Inuyasha's group, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kil-lala, and the young kit Shippo, all had joined forces to defeat Naraku and the time was soon.

it was late into the night and the group had a campfire going with pegged fish cooking around it enough for the whole group. Shippo and Rin chased Jaken around the nearby meadow staring fireflies and the occasional cricket. Kagome sit on a log next to her other friends talking about home and sharing her "ninja snacks" with the potential lovers sitting aside her. As dinner came to an end talk of battle strategy from the group spiked immensely. even the oh so quiet killing perfection Sesshomaru had spiked interest and conversed with the group, still keeping his features in check and showing no emotion.

as talk of battle went on kagome couldn't help but think...'what will happen after the jewel is whole? will i make the right wish? will i be able to come back here? what purpose will i have for returning here?'...she mentally shook herself. she decided now was a good time for a bath..."Sango?" ..."yes?" sango replied coming out of the conversation she was having with the 3 men currently around her. " would you care for a bath with me and the children, i need some time to think?"..."oh sure kagome just let me grab my stuff!"

as they walked more thoughts had went through her mind, thoughts of how inuyasha hasn't been around sense Kikyo's death and how he wont even come near the group with sesshomaru here. it was all heartbreaking to know how much pain inuyasha and all of the other had suffered due to naraku and his twisted deeds. she also mentally blamed herself, if it wasn't for her breaking the jewel they would not be here right now and everyone would still have their loved ones. the arrived to a small hot spring with the children as kagome prepared rin threw sakura blossoms into the water giving it a sweet scent and color. she very much wanted this bath. ' it might be my last' as she thought it she instantly regretted it.

-fast-forward to the battle with naraku-

sessh pov:

we stand on the battlefield, strong as a group. in the very beginning the sesshomaru would never have stooped so low as to work with these humans, but as time passed there was an understanding that these humans were not ordinary. although not as strong as this sesshomaru they can hold their own in battle and have proven their worth to the half breed. this sesshomaru will think them allies as of now.

-finish of the battle Sessh P.O.V:-

as the finally carried out the miko know as kagome reincarnation of the miko kikyo had shot a very powerful purification arrow towards naraku's heart. as it hit the air swoond with tingling


	2. Chapter 2

once again guys leave reviews and requests please!  
~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or anything related to it

rated MA!

kag pov:  
as kagome slipped down into the comforting light of the well she had traveled down many times before she had a sense of dread and excitement, so many emotions at once. 'i wonder how much my friends have changed'...'i wonder if the groups are still together'  
sess pov:  
'this scent'...just as it was thought his feet sprung into action to run to the place the miko was last seen. 'its been 3 years sense the miko was last here, did she truly come back?' he arrived just behind the foliage by the well to be met by a vision of the half breed lifting kagome out of the well and onto her feet to be met by an embrace. ~beast~ ' why does he hug her get him off of her now!'...why does it matter to you, you have no right to tell this sesshomaru how to handle a human let alone a miko!..'are you telling me you dont feel the pain in your gut at seeing them? you really are a fool'...to this i was silent there was a pain and i had no realization of what it meant. i was in no physical dilemma so why? deciding to stop the silent arguing in my head as i began to get a headache. does her power really reach that far as to cause this sesshomaru discomfort, what spell does she hold.

~later that night~  
as the group said there welcomes and introductions to the new little ones of the group from the young lovers there was a tinge of sadness from kagome as she realized how much she missed. she had been thinking a lot and realized that now that she was back in a dangerous world something must be done with the other dilemma that now lay around her neck...the shikon no tama. "everyone it is so nice to see you again really ive missed you all, this has been my home for a long time i was just too foolish to know it till now...and to address the first issue to come i would like to tell everyone that i would like to make my visit perminit, if you will have me?" a burst of "thank the kamis" and "of course we love you" and many other praises that she hoped would pass as a blush creeped across her face. "we would love to have ye stay kagome, ye will be my apprentice wont ye?" say keade with a worried look " of course keade i wouldn't dream of anything else, ive actually kept up on my archery skills and worked on my powers with modern day mikos. although thye arent anywhere near powerful as in this time but they still know some traditions." i say slowly raising my hand to chest height then closing my eyes pulling on my reiki till it flows to my palms and fingertips. an applaud of gasps and wows came from the group as the ball of energy almost like a pink fire burned without burn in the palm of my hand. "ive learned to concentrate my powers into using them without a weapon to put them into, i havent got to use it much in the modern era due to the secretiveness of my gifts." i move my hand around making the ball shift then throwing it at a near by tree shattering it like a splinter to a flame. gaucking and awwing at kagomes new power sent shivers and shock through the group pulsating purification through the air.  
sess pov:  
close by to the group sesshomaru observed the new exchanges of the group mainly between inuyasha and kagome, inuyasha had not taken his eyes off of her and have not even said a word. this sesshomaru should not care of the exchange between them 'and yet you do why do you think that is?' his beast said in a sarcastic tone. leave me alone now! from this came silent as he continued to watch the pair her words as she said that she would stay tingled in his sensitive ears as he sepressed a smirk, then he saw just how much power she now held. ' we must challenge her' soon now go back away for now! at this his head was silent once again. he continued to watch as kagome spoke up in finality to the group. "everyone i need to speak of the other issue on the table" everyone quieted and i listened more closely. "everyone i still currently have the shikon no tama, as this goes of me staying here this may not in fear that another would use it to torment more innocence and i can not allow that as the shikon miko..." more stares from the group and intent to listen to every word " i have made a decision and i hope you agree with my decision... i wish to bring back everyone, who would still be alive today, if not for naraku" suddenly kagomes eyes went to inuyasha "although the time and memories will still be there and it wont make up for time lost, it will bring back everyone he ever wronged, everyone" saying everyone with finality. looking to the group for support most to all of the group started to cry as most had lost people to naraku and to have them back would seem a miricale. "kagome may i speak with you alone" inuyasha said getting up and not looking to the group of eyes that watched him as he did so. "oh..sure inuyasha"  
~at there tree~  
kag pov:  
at the tree they stopped and inuyasha turned around tears in his eyes but not shed. "thank you kagome" it was said them more then words, he was thanking her for being there, for being alive, for coming back, and most importantly what she was about to do.


	3. Chapter 3

it has come to my attention that mixing the narrative in the story may be confusing for some viewers, wen i say pov im meaning that the characters thought and how the precieve the situation will be included along with outside narrative mixed in, im sorry if this makes it confusing i am only trying to get it as close and descriptive as possible. as always please leave reviews and comments thanks!  
~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or anything about it  
rated MA!  
kagome pov:  
as i had tears in my eyes for understanding "its what is right inuyasha you do not have to thank me for doing what needs to be done i had thought about it for a while and it seemed like the most purest wish i could ever make, selfless on my end but so beneficial to others, it has to be the right wish!" with that she felt a bit sad...knowing inuyasha would choose kikyo but also a feeling of happiness. everyone lost would be alive again, the world would be at a peace and it would allow a chance for them to lead there lives as happy normal people and not as the victims of naraku. "inuyasha i..." he stopped me by embracing me, "i know kagome, i am sorry that i see kikyo in you, you are your own person an individual. you are not kikyo and im sorry i put you through so much to confuse you for her. you are not her, i will always love you but for kikyo id give the world. i would go to hell for her if she wished." recalling the memory of actually pulling inuyasha from kikyos grasp to send him to hell, back when her soul was tainted with hate, all came flooding back as to why it made sense for him to love kikyo more. 'they have a bond nothing can break, i am not her but i will always hold a place in his heart as a friend nothing more nothing less and im happy with that' "inuyasha i know, im glad to do this for you..you both have a bond one id wish to never break." looking to the stars that surround the night i realize it is time to start. "inuyasha...i must be alone the amount of power i must use could harm you and maybe even the others as well, you must understand that you cannot be here now"...inuyasha almost wanted to argue he knew it would take a lot to purifie the jewel of four souls and for her to do that would leave her vulnerable to attack but he understood. it would also stand a chance of harming him and she would never allow that. "just make sure you come back to us or ill make you" with a smile and another thank you he left her there by the tree. as i watched his red form run off into the distance i started. i held the jewel in my hands its pure beauty astounding with a faint pink glow. i channel my energy to my heart it is where the wish will be saute after. i feel all my energy drain from my limbs and i fall against the tree all my energy focused on my heart and i go into a deep black whole of nothingness, my body floating in the midst of nothing. 'what is this? is this the jewel? after so long has it finally become hollow and broken from its mistreatment?' as i thought images played out in front of me almost as a hologram but with touch. there where so many demons among the jewel and only one priestess to defend. i them realized that this jewel is more evil then good and there was no turning back on the wish now 'but how must i wish, i know my wish but how must i make the jewel purified? and how do i return once this is done?' i stay in nothingness watching the same fighting scene over and over, the exact moment the priestess gave up her soul to become the shikon no tama '...midiriko..' after that it became dark again and only a single pink jewel remand. as i was still contemplating how to ask it spoke out to me the jewel itself spoke in a deep scary voice. "do you know not of what you wish?" i gasped at the sudden sound "i do know what i wish i wish for everyone who would be alive today that was killed by naraku or was caused harm relating to narku to be alive again. i wish for the world to be at peace from this" a sinister laugh came after this request one i knew all too well. "so you would give up your own happiness even your own life if it meant to bring back pathetic dead mortals and demons! how selfless of you...kagome" naraku's voice rung through the darkness until a faint light glowed and allowed vision. narakus head attacked by spiderwebs leading to no where was right behind the jewel "you would give up all you are just to see your love get taken away by another women, a man you had built up and worked so hard to overcome barriers with? you would really allow this after you showed him your love and devotion?" at that another hologram appeared, inuyasha was holding kikyo under the same tree she pinned him to 54 years ago. i wanted to cry out at naraku for showing me these things that i had never wanted to see. "why are you doing this, ive made my choice!" i screamed out at him. "pathetic, all you mortals are the same.".."no naraku, we are not all the same! we see everyone differently, we love everyone differently, we hate others differently, we even pity differently, naraku when humans look at you most fear you, some hate you, some stand against you, but me. i pity you, i pity that you can not make the right choices i pity that you did not make the right choices in life and i pity the fact that the last choice you make is trying to make me turn against the one person in this world who i would do anything for!" at this naraku was silent "do you hear me jewel i am making a selfless wish i choose to bring everyone back not for my sake but for others to bring peace now fulfill my wish and be gone from this world!" at this everything went silent and a cracking sound coming from the jewel could be heard as the jewel shattered into millions of white lights. souls bursting out into the nothingness and and escaping the jewel. hundreds of should flying forth to escape the jewel and be alive once more.

sess pov:  
he listened in on kagomes talk once again feeling the pain come as inuyasha embraced her but found relief at the fact he was still in love with kikyo, then the halfbreed had left in a blaze of red. i must leave this place. 'no you must stay, she will be vulnerable and easy to attack by other creatures we must not let her die until we get what we want' did you not hear the girl she is about to purify the jewel of four souls, it will undoubtedly cause us pain if we are in the vasinty! 'so the high and mighty fall, you fear pain from a mortal' just as sesshomaru was going to continue arguing with his beast he suddenly saw her lift into the air surrounded by pink light. as quickly as it had turned pink it had soon turned red and black the color of hate and turmoil. before sesshomaru could think he was on his feet his sword drawn and his eyes bleeding into red from the corners, she must not be taken over. at this he started to slice at the black ball of light causing him to fly back with purple and green sparks and bruises up his arms. she mustent fail! 'then save her!' as he fought to break the orb he saw her bleed, crying blood. for as he saw this he saw she was slowly dieing and found the energy to finalize the blow calling on his sword to guide him. as he hit the orb the final time it lit up in sparks once more this time breaking through to reveal a pink light interior kagomes power keeping her alive, at this purification power shot forth cause sesshomaru to stumble but keeping his stand. as he leaned forward he used his only arm to reach forth trying to grab the miko to wake her. "miko!...Miko!" just as he brushed his claws to her cheek "Kagome!" she suddenly shot forth form the spear, balls of light floating out of the jewel around her neck until hundreds had been summoned forth out and flown off some landing nearer some going farther to find their place. after the sudden light sesshomaru was through back against a tree to watch the miko float back down to the ground still unconscious. running to her side and checking her heart beat with his sensitive hear he found she was still alive but weak "kagome..." at this he touched her arm to adjust her until a pink light flowed up toward him and onto his skin enveloping it. its so warm...as it enveloped him he slowly began to realize that her spiritual powers where recognizing him for the actions just done. it was slowly mending his wounds and causing him to want to sleep...as he slipped off into unconsciousness his last thought was her.

sorry guys i know that one was kind of fast passed but the good stuff comes after the build up and i promise to elongate the romantic parts a bit more!


	4. Chapter 4

hope you like it!  
~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or anything relating to it  
rated MA!  
sess pov/ narrative:  
he woke slowly his body feeling heavy as he lean against the tree. he looked down to see the now curled up miko laying at his feet as he recalled the previous days affairs...why had this sesshomaru cared for a pathetic mortal? cared? 'ha! the great sesshomaru still has no idea!' what do you mean? has no idea, i have many, this sesshomaru is under some sort of spell from her! 'of sorts' his beast made and inward smirk as he recalled the instinctual feeling the fool was oblivious to. sesshomaru went to get up with a graceful stance until he was stopped. the small breathing and winces from the laying miko caused her to grab onto his kimono by the ankle...curse this woman why must she be in pain! 'comfort her' surprised at the beast actions he sat back down. will you tell this sesshomaru what i am so oblivious to? 'perhaps' at this sesshomaru agreed taking her up into his moko moko. she is so pale and still riddled with blood, what had she done? he then looked at the place the jewel was once and found that there was nothing but the shell chain that the jewel once hung from. he then reached for her cheek with his left hand, yes his left! he suddenly gawked at this new appendage that had reformed, he slowly flexed his hands and arm muscles and cracking his knuckles to his fingers. it has reappeared? but how? 'you idiot she healed you' what? he suddenly recalled the night before and the pink light that surrounded him to heal his wounds. that is probably why she is still down the jewel was straining enough let alone healing a wound so extensive as this. he looked back at the miko laying on his moko moko. "why?" the question came out-loud and sudden he hadn't even expected it. he leaned down to her head, slowly leaning towards her ear to speak the words he never thought he would say to anyone. "thank you". with that he left into a near by tree as he heard her starting to stir. as she woke her breathing became labored but she was breathing. 'fool! go back to her now!' because she must not see us like this! 'she is in worse shape then us go to her she needs us! how can you not know after all this time! one does not long for someone to simply fight them!' what are you implying...to this his beast was silent not giving away the answer sesshomaru so desperately craved. at this he looked back to the miko and saw she had fallen asleep once again. looking closly at her, she was caked in blood around the mouth and corner of the eyes, she also had sweat tracing her forehead and neck. looking at her made him realize that she really is beautiful. slowly jumping down from from the tree and stepping towards her he had the urge to clean her of the filth that stained her beauty it did not belong there. he steeped to her side then slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her to a close by river. why am i doing this? why do i care at all i should have let her die ' then you would have been mourning the loss of a beloved' what do you speak of? a mere human cannot be this sesshomaru's beloved let alone mean anything to me! 'still so foolish, haven't you learned yet she isnt normal! i say we will have her soon, when you come to your senses' stop this insatiable blabber there is no way i will let that happen, you could hurt her! 'oh so now more worried of her safety then her being human or the fact that we want her, maybe you will smarter then i thought, besides id never hurt whats mine!' she is not are...go back to your cage you have been causing me headaches. at this his beast cuckled but let him be. he arrived at the stream and teared a piece of cloth from her already tattered kimono. i must clean her, she must be clean of this filth. he wet the cloth and slowly traced it along her forehead to clear the grime until her face was free of blood and soot. he looked again at her elegant features, how can someone be so powerful and so beautiful. he slowly looked over her body to discover scratches that where still bleeding causing her kimono to taint with blood. curse her human body its still trying to give out on her even though she is fighting to live. he starts to think of anything her can do to stop the bleeding. how can i make her cuts stop bleeding if i can do that at least then she would have a chance. 'lick the wounds, they will heal' ...to this he nearly gasped. on her body where many cuts some closer to ...some places then he would like. are you well? do you realize what you are asking? 'if you are going to act like i boy then let her die' ...that is not an option...however this had to happen for her to live. he swallowed a lump in his throat something he was nit formiluar with. "forgive me this is to save you". as he finishes his sentence her hovers over her first cut on her cheek and licked it clean, as he had finished it started to close not leaving a scar on her beautiful features. her smell was enticing, a sent of cinnamon and sakura flowers. when he lifted his head he was almost out of breath. his control wanting to slip 'a spell indeed' his beast chuckled inside his head, sesshomaru couldn't even respond but pay full attention to the woman under him. he leaned down and sniffed her hair unconsciously. what am i doing, stay focused! he sent his new arm to the top of her kimono and slowly peeled it down to the swell of her breasts. this is going to be hard indeed...


	5. Chapter 5

~disclaimer~ i do not own anyhting about inuyasha or anything relating to it  
...continued

rated MA!  
he pulled her kimono to the swell of her breasts...this is gonna be hard indeed...he veiwed another cut along her colar bone. "curse this woman" why must she smell so enticing..and there are so many more cuts to go. 'let me come out then ill do this so you dont have to!' never..you would hurt her! or kamis knowns what else! 'i promise to not harm her but heal her and make sure she will always be well.' sesshomaru didnt know what he meant by the last part but he really could not do this without loosing control of his senses...alright but if any harm is to come to her you will not be let out ever! 'i wouldnt have it any other way' at this he slowly let his beast take over only in human form if he where to take over in his true form the woman would enevitably be crushed. his eyes bleed red and his stripes became jagged and claws extended, at this he sent a small growl. sesshomaru was locked away for now and his beast taken over. "she is enticing.." to this a smirk and a brush of his claws to her cheek to pull away her hair from her slim featured face. "he really knows nothing of this, i will have to make the first move or we shall never have her, kamis forgive me" at this he shredded her clothes revealing her milky skin. her body was well toned but not muscle filled like his own. his hand hovered over her breast and claws cracking. "ugh!...i cant even demon as i am i am not as low to do this. i must complete my task" at this he quickly lapped his way around the cuts, even the one dangerously close to her perked nipple. as he licked past it the wound healed and a slight moan came from the sleeping miko. "i will love to hear that sound more in the future" he said with a grin 'sesshomaru may be cold but i wish to play' he traced the incitions on her stomach all the way to her waist. her center was so hot he could feel the heat coming off of it by hovering over it. to this he almost lost control over his insticts. "damn it!" all he could do to keep control was to think she was still hurt. if it was other cercomstances then he would have. 'sesshomaru would have truly lost it by now this poor girl wouldnt have known what hit her'. he quickly lapped at the cuts on her thighs lingering longer on the inner thigh. he finsihed with the other cuts on other spots last such as her arms and chines. after all of this was done he was out of breath, not from lack of energy but because of her scent that attacked his senses. 'we must have her but how?' with all the things he could say to sesshomaru would not work. even if his life depended on it he would refuse...unless! he finally had an idea, he would be locked away for this and not allowed out for a long time but he had to do this for fear of not having her as a mate. he slowly leaned down to her ear. "forgive me kagome" at this he slowly leaned his head down to the nape of her neck and alined his fangs to the main vein. 'im sorry i must hurt you to keep you' at this he bit down sinking his fangs in. marking her as his...and sesshomarus's mate for life, even something sesshomaru couldn't control it was binding. he came out of his thought just as he heard a very awake and a very confused miko gasp under him.

kagome pov:  
she had been feeling sensations in her sleep things she had never felt before, tingles going up her spine as something went traced there way along her breasts and inner thighs. but all this had changed when she had been concious enough to hear a voice. "forgive me kagome" it was a deep voice but sounded so sincere that in her mind she instantly forgave the person talking before she even knew what was to be done. then she felt a sharp pain in her neck something she had never experienced before. her eyes shot open to find silver hair around her naked torso and a man that she found familiar hovering over her with blood on his lips before he licked it away. "w..what?" she caught up with her though and her first thought was to get this man off. she sent a powerful shock through her arm which he had been holding and sent him flying backwards.


	6. Chapter 6

~disclaimer~ i do not own anything relating to inuyasha  
hope you guys like it review please

rated MA!  
sess pov:  
sesshomarus beast looked up at the woman he just marked as his own 'she is powerful ill give her that, she will be fun to play with' with that he leapt toward her only to be stung by a powerful whip coming from the mikos hand much like his own but made with purification powers instead of yokai powers like his. she swiped at him several times but it had little affect. he knew she could do more it seemed as if not trying to hurt him but merely making him keep his distance. this only made his beast smile 'lets have some fun shall we' he could feel his control slipping as sesshomaru went to take control but he could keep him contained for a few minuets longer as he wished to have fun with his new prize. he swept by the miko quicker then the human eye could catch, he swiped by her teasingly and brushed his hand on her cheek infront of her until she swiped again with her powers. "why are you doing this and why am i nude" he blushing face as she tried to defend and hide herself was amusing. 'i better cover her before on lookers come, no one shall see what is mine!' jumping quickly again he landed behind her and wrapped her in his top kimono. she looked confused and scared. "why would you give me this...why are you being mean then sort of nice i dont get it!" "oh kagome am i being mean..." he said in a cold amusing voice "i am merely playing a game" he smirked he realized she would not understand his new emotional change and he would soon have to explain it but for now he waited for the question. "why was i naked, why where you hovering over me" "do you not see that i saved you?" "what?" he saw her look over herself and see healing scratches that where fading into scar-less skin. "as you see i was merely healing you" 'amogst other things' a smirk came to his face. "well...t..thank you for healing me but why act like this now?" he was suddenly behind her and licked her earlobe playfully hearing a little moan escape her lips. "merely playing with what is mine". she gasped at the thought. "w-what?!" "you are mine now miko, no one elses, you will be with me miko" "MY NAMES KAGOME AND I DONT BELONG TO YOU SESSHOMARU!". "why do you yell at me koi of all people to yell at, your savior and protector?" kagome looked confused at his wording and his sudden change of emotion. "i thought you hated humans? why are you acting like this when usually you are so cold" "would you believe i had a change of heart?" he said jokingly. she looked at him like he had a hog on his head he paused and continued "as you may or may not know demons especially high ranking ones such as myself have an inner demon that can take over in battle or in...different times of need" he smirk causing kagome to look questioningly at him "and what would be those other times?" "to please or seduce a mate of course" kagomes colors went from milky lightly pink cheeks to straight cherry all the way up her ears "as you are now my presence was, required" she looked up at him in shock "are you here to battle me then sesshomaru or should i say his beast?" she said as she got into a fighting stance and had her power form into what looked like sharp blades coming from her fingers. "no miko, as of now my presence would only be needed for a the second reason. he look of shock and then blushing could have heated a bass. "w-WHAT? you mean to court me?" "there will be no need for that as you are already claimed, but there is need to seduce" at this he suddenly went behind her moving her hair to one side to point out the mark her had left that was already healed but had left a tatoo like mark of a moon on her skin. sesshomaru smirked with pride. he whispered against her neck and then kissed the nape to make her shiver "my dearest, kagome" to this she gave a slight gasp and then a lite moan escaped her lips. "S-so im...im your mate?"  
"if youll allow me to be yes".."h-ave we?" the question shocked him and made him want to snarl "no of course not, i am not so low as that monk you travel with!" to this she giggled and it made him want to smile. he felt a pull, and he saw her turn around into him. "miko?", she looked into his eyes to see question. "do you only see me? not anyone else?" she knew what she spoke of, the maiden kikyo, yet he could see no resemblance nore did he wish for her over kagome. "i only see you my love, i will never see any other, i have marked you as mine and if you wish with your powers you can mark me as your the same way i did you" to this he saw the confusion on her face and new she wasn't ready "will you change when the real sesshomaru comes back? "partly, he may not approve of my doings or how i have done them but he does show feelings for you, as i have feelings for you so does he and just as strong. we had longed for you to come back 3 years ago and the fool thought it was to battle you. yet little did he know it was much more then that. i had slowly devised that you would be a powerful and strong mate let alone mother to our pups as you showed with the kit. and watching your feelings toward inuyasha sent me over the edge with grief, i want to tare you apart from him and was happy to discover that you no longer have the shared feeling and that you meant to bring back his love, but seeing you in pain left me feeling even worse. seeing you hurt after purifying the jewel allowed me to convince sesshomaru to care for you...for other reasons" "i see, why are you diffrent in emotion to sesshomaru?" "sesshomaru has been trained by royalty to be proper and to never show emotion, me although still sesshomaru, im more free. im his side he calls on to come out and play." he smirked to think that he would be called on a lot more if she excepted his offer. he pulled her to him in a tight embrace using both of his arms and she gasped "your arm?! its back? but how?" "you kagome, you had fixed it after purifying the jewel" "what? how? i dont-" sessomaru got tired of answering questions. he leaned down and kissed her forcefully and she complied to his surprise. he laced his tongue onto her lips to ask for entrance into her mouth to taste her which he so long wished for. she allowed the tip of her tongue to slip into his mouth and with that he took his chance and slipped his tongue fully into hers. she was his no one elses and here she was accepting even if she didnt say it. but it was short lived as he soon found sesshomaru pulling against him and winning and gaining control. "koi promise me to stay, we love you but he is reluctant, please show him you accept, i will have to go now" "yes i will" as she said it he slipped away and came the cold facade that the normal sesshomaru had showed so often and his cold stare laced to the miko infront of him now awake and well.


	7. Chapter 7

~disclaimer~ i do not own anything related to inuyasha  
rated MA!  
sesshomaru pov:  
continued~ sesshomarus stare traced over the miko for injury though she looked alright she was very red and looked as though she had a fever, what did you do? 'i have done nothing to her displeasure i assure you' what do you mean by that why is she red? to this there was silence it was up to sesshomaru to figure it out. "miko are you hurt?" he said with no emotion "yes i am perfectly fine sesshomaru" with his name she turned red and head the nape of her neck with her palm. "are you still hurt miko?" "n-no i-" he took her stuttering as no conformation and went in front of her and grabbed her hand away. "h-hey you cant just!" he looked at the nape of her neck to find a blue crescent moon, his symbol! "what is the meaning of this miko, why is my mark on you!" "my name is kagome, ka-go-me" to this he gritted his teeth, why must she act so childish 'are you not acting the same?' you will tell this sesshomaru what you have done now!his beast was silent for a moment and then he spoke 'i have marked her, if not for me then nothing would have been down you stubborn fool!' curse you! i would have done this in my own time! you have put not only us in danger but her as well, does she even know the complications! his silence was proof enough. "miko, you will come with me" "why must i, i have friends to look after ya know!" why choose her? 'because she is perfect' he growled to himself trying to come to a compromise. she held no power over him but it was easier for her to comply. "miko-" "its kagome, considering are situation i believe you should at least call me by my name!" "kagome" he said in the sweetest voice he could but wasn't much "if you have time with your comrades then will you come with me" "it depends" "depends on what mi-kagome" she giggled slightly then blushed "depends on how you treat me, if you treat me more of a mate and not like a servant then i might go with you" "very well anything else?" she smiled "you must also wear a necklace like inuyasha's, i must know that if needed i can stop a fight between you two the both of you" he smiled on the inside, there is no way her spiritual powers could hold me "very well miko when shall i have the enchantment put upon me?" "well i could use the beads that kaede gave me but they are in her hut" "very well" with that he leaped towards her picking her up like a bag of potatos over his shoulder and started walking through the woods. "h-hey! what are you doing put me down!" "kagome you are still recovering you must not make this far of a travel so soon. allow me to carry you" "fine but can you stop carrying me like this i fell like im gonna get sick!" he grited his teeth then switched her around to hold her bridal style. "s-sesshomaru?" "what is it" he said mildly irritated. she smiled "it nothing" she blushed looking away. 'hmmm she looks rather beautiful in the morning light doesnt she' sesshomaru was silent he thought to himself that she did look rather beautiful, even though a human she had proven her worth and was undoubtedly strong, she would do for a fine mate. they walked back to the village in silence.

kagome pov:  
as they reached he outscurts of the village she saw all the group surrounded by many new people she did not notice, she had to recap on why there might be new people in the village. "all the departed souls have can back to this world". she approached the group of people and found sango and miroku welcoming there departed family, there where others in the village that had lost someone too and they where all welcoming there departed. she looked over to see kaede and inuyasha standing off from the side along with another person. she slowly approached knowing that her wearing sesshomarus kimono would cause an uproar from the half demon. "hello inuyasha" "kagome!" came from inuyasha and kaede at the same time. "kagome where have you been? we where worried? and why are you wearing that?! WHERE YOU WITH THAT IDIOTIC BROTHER OF MI-" "sit boy!" as she said it he hit the ground with a thud revealing the person behind him. "kikyo!" "hello kagome". she was so life like, blood in her cheeks and her hair shiny. "i guess you did save me after all" kikyo said with a smile, "you made the right wish the jewel is no longer of this world and...neither is the well" to this kagomes heart stopped, she could no longer return home, she had not planned to return home but the fact that it was there if she ever choose to was comforting. it was better it was gone though there where no more complications to where she belonged, this was her home. "there is no reason to freight kikyo this is my home now." as she was talking kikyo was looking at her clothes "where did you acquire those garments kagome, where are your normal clothing?" at this kagome sighed "lets go inside and we can talk there and ill explain everything" as the day went on kagome told them of the wish and naraku, she told them of the wounds she had and how sesshomaru helped her to heal, while also marking her. to this there came a lot of questions "are you sure kaogme?" "why does the bastard have a sudden interest?" "do ye know what this entails?" she could not answer any of these questions the only answer she could think of was "id like to try" her friends where reluctant to take that answer but eventually complied. after this was done kagome talked to kaede "kaede do you have any more of the beads that you put onto inuyasha?" inuyasha suddenly hid behind kikyo "yes kagome i do but you will have to enchant them yourself, why do ye ask child?" "there to make sure sesshomaru and inuyasha wont fight" "you better be putting them on that bastard i cant even handle the ones i have now, when are you going to take these off any way" "inuyasha they are fro sesshomaru, but speaking of your beads, i wanted to give control to kikyo" kikyo looked shocked being mostly quiet till now. "that would be lovely kagome thank you" they exchanged knowing glances and then set to work. they placed there hands one on each side of inuyashas beads and then the light went into kikyo's hands. "there all done" "kagome what is the word of subjugation?" "sit" "really just sit?" with that inuyasha plummeted to the floor, pulling his face up from the floor. "aw man!" "now kaede about the beads" "yes you must enchant them yourself do you know how?" "yes kaede" she took the beads in her hand and started to chant to the kamis.

sesshomarus pov:  
he was waiting in the tree close by to the village letting her have time. 'she will come with us now stop figgiting' sesshomaru had been twitching his leg not like him at all he had gotten restless. why must she insist on staying inside, why cant she be with... 'be with us? hahaha sesshomaru you have fallen under her spell! you realize if she saw more of your emotions she wouldn't stay away from you as much?' ...what do you suggest? 'show your emotion, treat her like a mate!' we shall see how you plans work. he looked up suddenly to see lots of small balls of light coming closer to him then landing around his neck to form beads that where red with fangs every 4 beads. "whats this?" he tried pullign on the beads and could not pull them off, only then he recalled kagomes decision about the beads. as his demon had suggested he let his mask fall and smirked. does she really beleive that these beads will hold me. he went to the hut that kagome was in and listened outside of the door. "kagome how do you know the beads will work on my brother?" "hmmm im not sure i just sort of assumed" "ha! you should try them out" he could hear the amusement in his voice and he wanted to punch him "well i guess that it needs to be tested, SIT BOY!" sesshomaru felt the tingle of the purification power come across his neck he fought against it until finally he slammed into the ground creating a hole in the ground. "curse you inuyasha" as he got up he heard laughter coming from his idiot brother.


	8. Chapter 8

~disclaimer~ i do not own anything related to inuyasha.  
rated MA!  
kagomes pov:  
she had heard sesshomaru hit the ground and immediately felt bad. "sesshomaru!" she ran outside "are you alright? i didnt mean to cause you pain i didnt even think it would work" sesshomaru had sat up and composed himself before she had come out but the crater shaped like him could not be missed along with the dirt on his clothes. "i am fine miko" "sesshomaru its kagome why cant you use my name?" "as you wish kagome" he said it slowly and then smiled softly! "sesshomaru" she looked at him with confusion this sesshomaru had never smiled at her before. "what is it?" "ive never seen this you smile before" "do you like me smiling at you, kagome" he grabbed her hand with one of his putting his other hand to her cheek and smiling again. kagome blushed wildly looking at him confused and warm. she slowly moved up to his face getting so close she could feel his warmth, 'he isnt pulling away from me, he is letting me get closer to him just a little closer' she almost touched his lips when inuyasha came bursting through the door of the hut and kagome quickly scooted away from sesshomaru before inuyasha could see there close proximity.

sesshomaru pov:  
was she about to kiss me? 'yes you idiot kiss her now' the half breed is here she does not look comfortable 'comfort her now! she knows that inuyasha has no say' very well. sesshomaru came closer to kagome ignoring inuyasha who was also coming closer to kagome. sesshomaru got there first and brought kagome into a full kiss tasting her lips and tongue as she let out a slight moan. he pulled away reluctantly as he heard his half brothers voice. "HEY BASTARD GET A ROOM!" sesshomaru turned around to see a blushing inuyasha and behind him was kikyo also with a light blush. "hello little brother, as you can see this sesshomaru will do as he pleases" "kagome how do you deal with this bastard?" "i will not take your insults inuyasha" with that sesshomaru had his hand on his sword and inuyasha had his had on his own sword. "any time you want to fight sesshomaru im right here" just as sesshomaru pulled out his sword and inuyasha pulled his both the girls at once shouted "SIT BOY!". just them both landed on the floor a foot from the other. inuyasha spoke first "damn!" "kagome!" sesshomaru said with a growl and kagome spoke "dont go picking fights or it will happen more often" she said with a finger pointing at sesshomaru. sesshomaru composed himself "are you ready to go" "yes but i wish to come back soon to see my friends" "as you wish, we leave in 1 hour be ready" "yes" with that he retreated into the trees. why must she do this, it was the halfbreed that star-'if you where nicer to her maybe she would understand more, open up to her, you are both bound so sooner or later you both are going to have to work together to make this work. you also have to tell her about the complicates that come with the mark not even are own mother had the mark its very unknown to all the things that will happen. although..joining soon would be good' he felt his beast smile. to this sesshoamru had to smile. and you will not be participating in that like you wished! this is for putting me in this pediment, but yes i will tell her. she may not like what i have to say or insinuate for that matter but it will be easier once it is completed. as he saw kagome walk into view he hopped down from the tree he had been resting and stopped in front of her. "hello sesshomaru, it is a lovely night is it not?" "are you ready to leave kagome?" "yes i have everything i need for a 2 week trip" "2 weeks? " "yes that is when i would prefer to come back" "very well" 2 weeks would be the same amount of time he would need to train her with her new abilities i have to tell her now "kagome i must speak with you" "sesshomaru is there a reason you are so formal with me? in are situation you would think one would be more affectionate" "if you wish me to be affectionate then you should have said so" he wrapped his hands around her waist moving closer to her. "i-i didnt mean it like that" he leaned down to a blushing kagome close to her face "are you complaining my miko?" to this she was silent and looked confused and sesshomaru chuckled. "as i said before i have to speak with you it is urgent" "what is it sesshomaru" still holding onto her he started "i must talk to you about the mark" she traced her mark and then continued "why? what does it mean?" "the mating mark is a symbol to other demons and humans alike. for demons it shares the powers between the couple allow for thought transference (reading minds between the 2) and can also change the image of one another. usually the stronger being will transfer the stronger power to create a compatible couple but if the other is too weak it will weaken the couple as a whole. this also happens with human, in some cases if the demon is strong enough it will change the appearance of the human to look like a hanyou (half demon) but will have the full power of a demon along with a few extra qualities, the shared power, and have the same emotional traits of human. it is unknown what will happen between between a miko and a full demon but it will be soon to find out. the same appearance change would happen if a hanyou was to mark a human mate, they would take on the appearance of a hanyou but they would also have extra qualities. although they would not have the strength of a demon but a hanyou, it would rely on the demon part in the situation that allow strength. it is still unknown what would happen with a marking with a hanyou and a miko though. although these will not have affect until the first joining. after the joining the changes take place immediately after unknown to the other mate. once the other mate makes there mark then the weaker mate will gain there peek of power and only then will be able to carry a child, this works the same for hanyou couples. you see the mark is usually made during the first joining to prevent complications but thanks to my demon it happened before therefore the joining must be soon or else there will be unknown complications to the process." he said all the information he knew although each bonding was different they had some basic traits that stuck. "so...we will have to...and soon?!" "yes" "how soon?" "it differs, although the times its reported to start issues is within 2 days of receiving the mark" "so that means we have...the rest of this evening and tomorrow" "yes that is right" "oh boy..." he knew this was throwing a lot at her. she turned in his arms to make her back face him still in his arms. "why do you hesitate kagome we are bonded" "it is just a lot, to know i will change" he let her go "do you wish not to?" "no! no! not that its just a lot not that i dont want to" he smirked at her "w-what are you doing?" "nothing my dear miko" he leaned down and kissed her forehead licking lightly "hehe that tickles!" 'tickle her!' why? 'trust me' he didnt argue he started at her sides and started to tickle her with his claws being careful not to scratch her "ahhaha! sesshomaru stop!" she said laughing and teary eyed. she let go of her with a smirk "run kagome" kagome looked concerned until he jumped into the trees disappearing he would chase her. "oh? hehe see if you can catch me" he saw her concentrating and and then suddenly she had a pink disk under her feet that levitated her in the air. as she looked around sesshomaru watched and waited. as she went slightly forward hovering he charged towards her moving faster than any human could see but she must have sensed him because she took off in the opposite direction laughing. sesshomaru laughed as well he had never chased anyone ever sense when he was a pup and told it was improper, yet here he was chasing a human who his demon had marked as there mate and he enjoyed it. "run little kitten i will catch you" he said loud enough for her to hear "just try it! haha!" just as they rounded a corner he pinned her against a large rock. she smirked at him.

kagomes pov:  
he thought he had won but there was still something kagome could do. 'i have to do this sooner or later might as well try and start' with a blush on her face she slipping down her kimono just passed the swell of her breasts, and raised the bottom up to her hip letting the front curve down to cover herself from his view but to show enough to intrigue him. she smiled seductively at him and untied her hair. she smiled at his reaction. she had never expected it from him of all people.

sesshomaru pov:  
he pinned her to the rock as he smelled her scent and she didn't smell of fear which he found pleasing. 'women like when things are fun and interesting' for once i can thank you she looks happy enough. just as he continued with his thoughts he started to see her impressing display. w-what? he stammered in his own thought he couldn't think straight she was so enticing. she wanted him and he was there to take her as he pleased but her display was nothing he had ever seen. he slowly felt his cheeks redden and all he could do was curse in his thoughts. damn this enticing woman. 'she is accepting us take her now!' to this sesshomaru took over shutting out his demon he would not interfere. he leaned down to the nape of her neck and smiled against it then kissing it softly "i do not believe you know what you are doing ka-go-me" he broke her name into symbols licking her mate mark on each symbol. "i do not think that you understand either" as she said it he was unsure what she meant until she spoke "good boy" as she said it sesshomaru suddenly felt a wave of pleasure, coming from the nerves in his neck to his chest, as it traveled down it was like the wave of power caressed his manhood to stimulate every nerve. if not a stronger demon he would have lost his nerve right there in his kimono. he looked up to see a walking away kagome "your not the only one with tricks sesshomaru" she turned around "do you like my improvements se-ssho-ma-ru".


	9. Chapter 9

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or anything about it  
sorry it took me so long guys i was taking a small break to look how this should go hope you like it! please comment and reveiw i know im not the best but i try lol!  
rated MA!  
pov sessh:  
he got up off the mossy floor vision still blurry from the wave of pleasure that had just entered him. 'we must catch her she is teasing us are you going to accept that se-ssho-ma-ru' his beast smirking and copying the way his mate had taunted him. "koi if only you knew the pleasure you would revel in" he said it only low enough for himself to hear. just as he got done saying it she turned around and smirked at him. "come sesshomaru?" she said across the way knowing he heard her due to his sensitive ears. 'well?' his beast questioned his actions and made him angry. you have no right to be out right now i told you, you are not allowed in this way for a while do you understand? to this his beast was quiet and he got up quickly to follow the miko into the more rough woods. he quickly caught up to her and pinned her against the nearest tree. all she did was giggle in a high tone. "how did this work for you last time lord fluffy" he growled at the insult to his name but only she could ever call him such things and live but no such action would go unpunished. "koi you know i take great care to my name, you must be punished for your actions" as he spoke he got closer to her neck and drew his fangs across her nape to stimulate her. he looked up to her blushing face and realized her flirting act was all a facade to hide an embarrassed woman. so she has more modesty then first realized this shall be entertaining. at his thought he drug his tongue across her ear to the lobe and watched her shiver. entertaining in deed. he took his claws up to her shirt them shimmering lightly in the moonlight, he suddenly cut through her shirt not harming her but revealing her milky skin in the process and smirking to himself. "why so skiddish of me mate, you where so eager a minute ago, what could have possibly made you shy away" he scratches her neck with his claw to watch her squirm. "you are the killing perfection yet you dont learn" she smiled at him. he had completely forgotten what had happened last time she had been pinned, he had his mind in bliss of ravishing her milky skin. "good boy" she said with a smirk. as soon as he felt the blinding pleasure again it hit him even harder then before. it twisted around his body with such power that he couldn't recuperate. "good boy, good boy, good boy!". he went to his knees and looked up at her. she slowly ran her hands down his hair even her touch made him so sensitive that if he where a lesser demon he would have moaned out her name. "i feel i quite like this way of subduing you than the other" she smiled down at him. no other being in the world could look at him that way and live to see the light of day but with her, he would not only let her live but allow her to do it again and again. he regained his senses enough to stand he did so making sure not to try and pin her again. "it seems as though you do not wish for us to complete this bond" he smirked getting a known blush. "i-i didnt say that!" "then why do you deny me from ravishing you with your little spell" she smiled "a little spell that brought lord fluffy to his knees!" "do you wish to mock me then?" he took a step towards her putting on his cold mask. "i just think its supposed to be a loving thing not something that is meant to be dirty, especially for the first time" "i see" he walked to her seeing her confused face "let us make it 'loving' then, i have a surprise for you but we must be ready to go" "o-of course im ready now i just need my bag-" he smirked slightly but was gone before noticed by her "you wait here, i will retrieve your bag as you called it and be back shortly, besides i do believe the other couple is concatenating there union as we speak" she seemed to have many emotions on her face at the same time. as soon as she had come to her senses he was gone. ill go get her bag and then we can go to the cabin, i never think id ever have to use it but father knew even when i didnt, and here i am courting a human woman a miko no less. maybe i am more like my father then i once figured. 'in that we are, although that can be a good thing if you allow it'. hmph we shall see as to how far this goes, i have doubt she will be able to supply me any power she might make me weaker in fact. 'even after all this time with her you still call her weak? how little minded you really are. she will provide you with great power'. we shall see. at this thought he sped up to reach the village which they had left not only an hour ago.


	10. Chapter 10

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha nor do i make profit from this story  
rated MA!  
sess pov:  
sesshomaru quickly made it back tot he cabin find the thing she called a bag and throwing it over his shoulder with ease, for a demon this bag was easy to carry but with kagomes size he could see how it would pose a challenge and wondered what she had in this bag of hers that would make her go with such difficulty to carry it everywhere. she had taken it on the shard hunt many times. 'women prefer not to have their belongings tampered with' this sesshomaru isn't tampering with anything only getting incite on why she goes through so much trouble over this bag? he pulled at the strapped cloth and found a sort of buckle he was unfamiliar with but found it fairly easy to open, he slid the bags flap over the top and peered inside. there where books with strange languages on them and symbols 'does she practice witch craft' it is most likely a mikos training of some sort. he continued further to find the strange garment she used to wear with the green very short hakama with no legs and a long sleeved top kimono, he also found a strange rounded garment tucked inside of the shirt and another on that looked very similar to women's binding under kimono 'what is this' curious as the inu he was he instinctively lifted it to his nose and found her faint sent of cinnamon and sakura flower, even over time it had not vanished the garment had what seemed to be stiff underage and a strange clipped strap, the other was just simple fabric with three wholes and a very slim middle and for a moment he had to wonder how a women would wear such things.  
kag pov:  
kagome followed after sesshomaru finding that he was taking longer then he liked, she traced her way back to the familiar village that she had always found her way back to and the hut that lay just on the outskirts of the village where she had left her bag. she had winded the corner only to find sesshomaru looking at something with his back to her and she walked forward. he was obviously deep in thought when she approached because instead of his usual manner of being straight upright high and mighty he was crouched down just as inuyasha had used to do many times and she could see some resemblance. he decided to sneak up on the thinking youki until she saw her bag that he was looking into, she heard him inhale twice as she got even more curious and the went in front of him to look at what it was he was holding. she gasped in surprise and turned redder than ever before to see he was holding her bra and underwear from so long ago. "SIT BOY" as he plummeted into the ground face first she started with her grumbling of hentai demons and perverted men not sure which on to all him.  
sess pov:  
sesshomaru carried on with his thoughts when he say kagome a little startled that she had managed to sneak up on him without him knowing. he looked up to see her red faced and that when he heard it the last thing he could think before meeting a crater in the ground his beasts words 'women do not like their belongings tampered with' after he met the ground he gave an exhausted grunt. this miko is going to be the death of me 'better use her name or you'll meet the floor again' with a hmph and an irritated growl he lifted himself up and dusted his close for the second time that day. 'i do rather prefer the other way she does it' a silent agreement with his demon he went after the angry kagome knowing he had to do something. 'allow me sesshomaru' you have caused enough trouble as it is 'but if you allow me i can have her back to the cabin in less than an hour' as sesshomaru thought he walked but agreed with his beast him being more prone to show emotion and to explain things better would allow for them to be a safe distance from this village, if there where any suters that he would now have to deny do to mating a miko no less they would be undoubtedly unhappy and come for her life the cabin was the safest choice. you must not harm her in any way! 'i would never dream of it' with that he let his demon slip into place without letting out an aura too strong it would go unnoticed.  
kag pov:  
kagome trotted off to the center of the village but stopped her yelling, it was getting late and young children would be in bed and even how mad she was she didn't wish to be on the receiving end of a parents rage. she could feel sesshomaru closing the gap between them and stopped abruptly in her tracks. "why would you do that sesshomaru!" she had her back turned towards him not letting her see her face which was flushed. "do what my dearest koi?" at this she gasped, only one other side of him had ever regarded her so kindly and she turned to look at the slightly glowing red eyes that was sesshomarus beast and she almost cried. he was the one that truly accepted her completely, with the other he mainly demanded and didn't treat her kindly. "s-sesshomaru?" "yes my koi" "is it the other you?" "yes it is" she stumbled for words only for a moment before realizing just how mad she had been a minute ago. "why would you look through my bag, and find those no less! HENTAI!" "you misunderstood my intentions kagome i did not mean to be a hentai as you say i was merely curious as to why you burden yourself with a heavy bag. when i found those things i had no intention of being a hentai, i am still confused as why you would call me so and what those garments are?" she looked up to him and blushes deep red "upon further inspection i concluded they must be some kind of under binding but was not certain so i sniffed the fabric to find your sent and to tell if it was the truth as your reaction shows i fell i am right" her blush only grew more going to her ears. "they are called bra and panties they are as you say and from my time...form my time such things are very private and not to be shown to anyone but there true love" reaching for the bag she pulled put a similar set of a two piece swim suit and thought she better explain now lest she be more embarrassed another time as well "this however is for swimming, women in my time wear this to go swimming and still cover there skin without all of the dripping cloth".  
sess pov:  
he looked at the garment so similar to the other and wondered why one was private and the other so public an he didn't understand. it was only then that he imagined such garments as the only thing she wore and it made color come to his cheeks. "i see" it was a simple answer that had come out easy there were many things he would have to learn of her time but for now he needed to get her to the cabin "come kagome we must leave" seeing her hesitant he decided to make another approach "and with all the pairing that is happening i feel we have overstayed are welcome for now" he gave her a smirk showing fangs and watched her blush again no longer hesitant to go to him. "we will be there in half a day" a white lie, he could easily get her there in less than an hour as he had said to sesshomaru but he planned on extending his stay.


	11. Chapter 11

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha nor do i get money from this story.  
rated MA!  
kag pov:  
kagome looked at sesshomaru curiously and gave hime a small concerned smile looking around at the darkening sky. "w-well shouldnt we sleep?" "sleep?" he asked looking at her confused "well it has been a long day so we should rest before a big journey" she gave him a weak smile kind of nervous "very well if your human needs are to be met then we shall set up camp close to the well" she suddenly got scared, terrified of being close to the well before she knew it tears started to fall for being scared of the well and what it might do if she ever went back, she missed her family but she could never go back there it wasnt home anymore. her tears fell making her face red slightly and a whimpering sound to come from her all pf this happening in mear minuets.  
sess pov:  
he was with her as soon as he smelt the tears he wrapped his arm around you comforting her and questioning why she would cry? he had not understood why she was suddenly scared and shaking. he called for her a low rumble the vibrated through his chest and calmed her "what is that sound?" she asked looking up at him through slightly teary eyes "it is a call that demons use to calm there mates, for diffrent demons its a diffrent sound" she looked long in thought and he thought now would be a good time to ask why her sudden change of emotion. turning her still in his hold he looked down at her "why are you scared koi, you will always be safe with me so why must you cry?" smililing down at her he caught a single tear on his knuckle to take it away from her red cheeks no red with flushing of blood instead of tears. "t-the well..." "what about it my koi it is a dry well" "...it used to be the way to the future and to my time 500 hundred years in the future...after the shard hunt i got trapped on the other side and wanted to come back so bad...it isnt home there anymore...im scared of getting trapped there again...what if the well decides to take me back" his growl was low and threatening not to her but the thought "you will never be taken away from me" his eyes glowed again almost loosing control and reverting to his true form. he heard it then a small noise from her that sounded like a gasped moan and only then did he realize his alpha aura coming over them and the vesinity. he realized she was getting pleasure from feeling his powerful aura and growled lightly smirking and increasing the preasure of the power making her shiver "enticing little koi" she blushed immidiatly and it made his ego flare. he leaned down and nipped at her ear causing her to quiver more. "very well we shall camp away from the well, far away" to this her spirts lifted and she seemed very happy. he picked her up bridal style and started runnign through the forest line approaching an appropriate area within minuetes. when they approached a small open area close to a hot spring and wild flowers he found it appropriate for his female and wanted to wash the stink of his half demon brother off her. even though he knew that she no longer seen him as a choice for a mate and he no longer saw her as one, it still drove him crazy to have another males scent on her. slowing to a stop he set her down and realized she had hitched her breath at the speed. "i pardon my false of warning i see ive startled you" he said it with a grin not entirly meaning the appology. "your just really fast" "well i have brought you here, far away from the well close to a hot spring and it has flower which i have found females fond of" she gave a small giggle the looked very excited and reached for her bag. "and why would you need this?" he said holding the bag just above his head were she couldnt reach. she pouted sweetly and looked at him wioth big eyes "because i wish to bathe" he smiled down at her, "may i accompany you?" she blushed furiously and stormed off toward the hot spring, he followed her bringing out one of her kimonos the lady kaede had given her to better suit this world and her strange things which smelled similar to bathing oils. she got to the waters edge and he walked next to her and placed her things down to her right while finding a close by tree and facing away smiling to himself. "i did not mean with you little vixen, i know when my advances are not needed" he could practically hear her embarrissment, he never said he wouldnt listen though, smiling inwardly to himself he eard her clothes come off her milky sking that he had seen so ravishing before and found it a stuggle to keep his honor an dnot look at her. enticing wench at the least.  
kag pov:  
she slipped her clothes down her sides making sure he wasnt looking towards her, she slowly slipped into the water missing the hot springs from this time so much, she was thankful sesshomaru had know what she would need and got it out for her it would have confused her with all the traditional garbs and things and she would not know how to pair them properly. i wonder why he hadnt joined me? she shook her head at the thought. why would i be thinking of such things, hentai! she scaled herself but then she had to wonder why scald herself. we will be mated within the next few days the sooner the better...why cant ik be allowed to think such things and why should i be appalled to the idea of bathing with him...it not like i havnt had the idea before. shaking her head a second time she grew confidence. thats it! i will make the first move i can do this! pearing over the side rock of the hot spring and peered at the seemingly sulking demon across the way. he can be really adorable.  
sess pov:  
he could feel her eyes on him but didnt let that faise him, she was probably just watching him to make sure he didnt look even when he really wanted too. why must she be so enticing to the senses, must more of this i dont think ill be able to hold back. he could smell her cinnoman and sakura scent event he hot springs couldnt wash that away. then it hit him the aroused sent she let off make him almost turn his head but he held back. he could only imagine what was running through her mind. maybe he should join her after all, a pleasant grin as he was about to turn around when he heard it. "good boy" it was a soft whisper of a sound but he knew he heard it and the familiar wash of pleasure he flt had him up on his knees tearing at his clothing and shreading it away eyes glowing lightly. he got up slowly back still to her standing fully naked, he could almost feel her embarrasment but he heard a soft giggle. then he heard it again "good boy" this time with more confidence and a bit louder and then came the pleasure that had him almost to hid knees. "enticing female!" he growled at her facing her now with a smirk. he looked at her with lightly glowing golden eyes and aura flaring to wrap around her similar to the steam. he took the bolts of pleasure as a sign to join her yet she was hiding her form behind a rock out of his view. when she slowly stepped out due to the flaring aura even the great dog demon almost dropped his jaw. she was ravishingly beautiful having the milky skin he loved beaded with water and steam made him almost drool. he almost barked in approval but allowed it to only come out as an aroused growl and atched her blush at her forn so open to his veiwing pleasure. he quickly was at her side and trailed his claws down her spine lightly but saw her flinch. "koi, why do you shy away from me?" the look of insceurness on her face. "why do you want me?...im not a demon...im not the most beautiful" "but you are to me, you are the purest thing i have ever seen and that draws me to you. you are the most beautiful" at this he slide his clawed hand up to her face tilting it upward and giving her a huge kiss. she smiled up at him and he fell in love with her all over again. he slid his claws down her neck and drawing a line over her breast. "i wont do much now but be aware that as soon as we can make it beautiful as you say then i will have you" pressing his forehead to hers he lifted her hair and tied it back with a ribbon that was with her close. "get washed up my koi, i will get you nuishment and a fire started". with this he took off towards her pack which also held a new kimono for himself and he went to set up camp.  
~1 hour later~  
she had eaten and now was very tired as she kept almost falling over, he had fed her a rather large rabbit that she could not finish and a fire that kept her warm in the chilly night. he slipped up next to her and wrapped her in his mokomoko the long pelt of fur that draped over his shoulder. "sleep well koi i will be here to watch over you and will wake you with the coming morning to carry on are journey. she gave little argument and fell swiftly into sleep with the demon watching over her. he looked down to her sleeping face and revealed in her beauty. "you really are beautiful my koi".


	12. Chapter 12

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters

rated MA!

sess pov:  
it had been a lazy start to the morning and he hadn't got kagome to actually leave until early noon, although he wasn't pushing her to go very fast not in the urge to push her to do things that where not in her ability. they made it far too the cabin truth be told they where only a few minuets away when he noticed a river in the path and decided to stop for her human needs again. he did not mind however it was his planning to extend the trip as much as possible and he never would complain about grabbing her milky thighs while carrying her. the thought of peeling away her kimono was enough to set arousal to his groin but he pushed it back knowing she was not ready yet was the only thing holding him back from his very enticing female. although he did have a reason for stopping at the river, the river was rather deep. it connected straight up to the cabin his father had left him. of course his father had left him the western lands but this was for a special purpose. he was given then cabin during his development years around his 200th birthday the time when most would take a mate but he had not found a suitable match for a mate worthy of him, and now he was glad he waited she was more then worthy for once in his life he felt lesser to someone and it cause his heart to beat faster. smirking inwardly to himself he put his plan into place. the river was edged with tall plants with the occasional frog of wild flower that would either make her shriek in fear or in aww and made him rub his hand over his ears once at the noises. "kagome, we shall be here for a while while you feed and get ready for the last of the trip" she seemed relieved and shocked at his words at the same time. he saw her face change in expression and heard her sigh "i really wish i had a nice rabbit to cook instead of just this rice ball" at this he took off in a flash going to fetch her a fat rabbit to cook over the fire.  
kag:  
kagome was surprised at the very pleasant river that he had taken her to, she found the wildlife less than appealing but the flowers smelled exquisite. she was very hungry and was hoping for more then rice, she smiled inwardly to herself and thought for a moment 'i wonder if his instincts will be well enough to get his mate food? or was that just for regular dogs?' she decided to test it with the hinting statement "i really wish i had a nice rabbit to cook instead of just this rice ball" she let a sharp intake of breath in as he took off then smiled at herself knowing he would be back soon with a rabbit. 'ill let him think it was his idea' she giggled out loud slightly and started picking up wood for a fire hauling enough for the fire she started it and decided it was a very hot day, it had not rained sense she had been back so the heat had scorched the land well. 'maybe i could go for a swim' she quickly dressed in her two piece swimsuit so she would not be interrupted by a spying demon. she had got changed and realized that her swimsuit was a bit tight and didn't fit her as well around her breasts and butt, as she had matured into those parts she sighed lightly. 'it will have to do' stepping into the water she sighed relieved at the cool water splashing water around and having fun like she would do with shippo on the shard hunt, she missed her kit a lot but knew he had exams to take.  
sess:  
he quickly got a fat rabbit for her and cleaned it away from camp to save her squeamish stomach from witnessing it. 'this is a nice rabbit she will be happy, why had she been so deliberate and saying those things out loud?' it took him most of the run back to figure out she had enticed him to do it making him think it was his idea 'teasing little female' he ran back to her spot seeing fire prepared he set the rabbit of sticks to cook and could smell her near but couldn't see her, as he walked to her scent he made his knowledge known "mate, if you wanted a rabbit you could have just asked, you have a liable ma-" he couldn't believe his eyes as she was on her knees in the water hair slightly damp and showing almost as much skin as when she was born. he fought back the urge to grab her and race to the cabin right then. "w-what are you wearing?" for the first time he stuttered. "my swimsuit like i showed you before". he was still at a loss for words until he saw her blush as red as the wildflowers. he smirked to himself and then he started to brush off his clothing. "w-what are you doing!" she asked blushing more, "im joining you" he shrugged off his hakama and his over kimono and under kisodo, leaving his under hakama. a very thing plant like material that did little to cover himself.  
kag:  
kagome had sensed he was coming upon her but didn't think to be embarrassed in her time it was a natural thing to wear a swimsuit. and when his show of shock came she smirked a bit, she did looked good for the swimsuit being tight and all. she quickly regained her modesty and blushed though thinking how he would be looking at her, like a feast for a starving man. her blush evident on her face, and then he had started removing his clothing and she was unaware of his plan and it made her panic in a blush. he had taken almost everything from his body to show well chiseled lines and abdominal muscles and she caught himself smirking more with a pride look on his face. she bit her lip lightly, and blushed heavily for making him smile even more. she gasped once when he quickly grabbed her around the mid section and lifted her to his chest hugging into her his face to her neck and his hand resting on her waist.  
sess:  
he had a lot of control to hold her there she had been assessing him and she had seemed more then content with his physique and found it even more enticing to be accepted by such a enticing female. he had held her close to smell her scent of cinnamon and sakura flowers that he had found calmed him and it was what he needed right now, until he found a knew scent, more of spices and wild water until he noticed it was her arousal. his instincts clawing making him want to tend to her need right there. "koi" he said in a low husky voice he knew she would love. "do you know what the marks are good for besides claiming" he head shake was the answer he got and smirked as she did not know. "as you know they are for claiming but they are also for...pleasure" her intake of breath was satisfying to hos ears. to prove his point he slid his tongue across the rim of the mark he had put upon her and it made her moan a mewling sound that sent his ears on fire for more. "if you will allow me a can assist you mate" her hesitance was a bit discomforting so he blew a hot stream of air on her mark to entice her more and with a quick nod of her head and a blush he had his answer and her licked at her mark in a continuous motion allowing her to moan and thrash in his arms. the cold water would be the only thing to cool his heated skin as he continued his ministrations. he heard her gasp his name and it was all it too for him to need to touch her more. he slid his hands down her sides softly not to scare her away, continuing to lick and suck her mark. he trailed down to the fabric at her waist and instead of going under it he went over it, still keeping her wish to wait until the cabin. he stopped for a moment and looking at her, the look asking for permission to proceed and she nodded with a small whimper, he continued done her frail for to the pearl that she so desperately needed him to touch and stroked it lightly. she moaned his name in his ear having put her arms around his neck and he pushed on her pearl harder. then she did something he never accepted and didn't know if she knew what she was doing but as he pushed on her pearl she showed her neck fully to him submitting completely and made him growl in approval and snap his fangs to her mark piercing the skin lightly. she came apart in his arms his fangs going into her mark had done there job well and he was happy and full of pride to be able to satisfy his mate. she was blushing hard and panting but he placed her back straight to her feet. chuckling lightly he leaned to whisper in her ear " you may have your fun in the water my koi but then come eat some of the rabbit that i have prepared" she smiled at him with glazed eyes. he swiftly got out of the water and dripped dry pulling on his clothes. he had caught the rabbit before it burned and placed it farther away to keep it warm for her, she had come up the pass soon enough and even from there he could hear her growling stomach. he watched as she came back in her kimono that she wore before and he looked across from the fire as she was about to sit. "come here koi" he layed his pelt on the ground in between his legs. she blushed but obliged him as she sat in his lap. 'her scent is so calming' he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his nose to her hair. he could feel her nervousness "koi, why must you be nervous when i touch you? is it a human trait?" "well yes, its called humility. its just...you've never been this open before, its new thats all" he humphed and placed his head back down. "i wont deny you these shows of affection though, they are nice" he smiled in her hair knowing she would have to quickly get used to it especially after they where mated.


	13. Chapter 13

~disclaimer, i do not own inuyasha or the characters from inuyasha~

rated MA!  
sess pov: he woke slowly that morning having fallen asleep after some more fun in the water, he smiled at the memory of them splashing around in the water. playing with other pack members was important to inu yet he had denied himself the simple pleasure because of his cold mask. 'she has changed me already' as he woke more he saw kagome curled up to his chest and found it very calming. although with morning on the last day that they needed to mate it put strain on even him, kagome would be weak today and he needed to get her to the cabin. but first he needed to hunt for breakfast, deciding to get kagome a big breakfast sense she wouldn't be able to eat later due to, business, there was no other word for it. as he thought of all the wonderful things they where going to experience later he felt his arousal creep up on him and decided to not delay breakfast any longer, going to hunt would take him a bit farther from her then her would like but he only dwelt on it for a moment as he quickly raced off.  
kag pov: kagome woke wrapped in sesshomaru's moko moko and smiled at the thought he would leave something that seemed so preasious with her, then it dawned on her. he wasnt here, her first instinct was to panic but then could only feel foolish, he would not leave her like that without reason. would he? her sudden self esteem drop made her curl into a ball, as she thought of the future and if she would always be stuck with the cold hearted daiyouki that was his true self. "no reason to dwell on it right what is done is done" she said to herself and got up to start the fire and to take a bath. as she was finishing the fire and went to take a abth at the lake she was at yesterday she realized an aura was following her, and aura if human decent with some youki, hanyou, although it was not inuyasha. she decided to go call out to the peeping hanyou "alright who is there! i know your out there i can sense you!" just as she said it a man walked out, tall in build close to inuyasha but where his dog ears and silver hair would have been there was black as midnight hair going down to his waist and horns on his head, they where long and glittered with a silver and white marbling. "who are you and why must you watch me?" she asked only to see he kept walking forward and that unsettled her, when he got close enough to her to almost touch her she back away slightly. "what do you want? who are you?" "i am nobu of the dragon clan" he said in a hiss of a tone sounding almost as a snake would if one could talk. his sudden movement startled her as he grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "what are you doing dont touch me!" she sent her hand up to use the new energy against this foe but was met with a clawed hand and placed against a tree. the dragon hissed in delight but kagome felt sick. when the dragon saw her mark he hissed in earitation. "WHY ARE YOU MARKED!" kagome was furious he had the ghaul to touch her then get angry that she was claimed, "i am mate to lord sesshomaru" "but you are not taken yet" as he said it he sank his fangs into the mark on her shoulder and kagome felt utterally sick like she would die from anymore, as the mark started to fade away in color slowly.  
sess pov:  
sesshomaru being caught up in finding her food had gone farther then he would like, he was about 5 or 6 miles from kagome. close enough to run if needed but he was having to go even farther to find an sustainable meal for her taking him about 10 to 15 miles away. growling in protest at the distance and at the stubborn buck he had been tracking. he could smell the foresty scent mixed with a tall grass smell that was the deer in the distance. he got to the deer and quickly made it meal worthy not wanting the animal to suffer needlessly. 'kagome will be please' he smirked inwardly to himself and placed the meet in a satchel and started to head back with he felt the most painful feeling that he had ever been through. a pulsing throb from his mark making him feel sick and have crippling pain. he rawred out his outrage, he knew exactly what this feeling was 'kagome!'.


	14. Chapter 14

~disclaimer~ i do own inuyasha or any of its characters

rated MA!

sess pov:  
sesshomaru raced back to kagome practically flying through the trees to reach her. 'how could i be so ignorant to leave her!'. he pushed his body to go faster. he could feel the sickening feeling getting stronger, 'another demon must have her, i will kill the wretch that dares touch her!' speeding faster he gets to the clearing where he had left her and finds it empty with a dieing fire. he roars in outrage and quickly finds their sent, luckily they are not far but he found a faint scent of kagome's blood and fear. his eyes bleed red and his marks became jagged as he fount to control his form.  
kag pov:  
screaming for sesshomaru against the tree pinned by the dragon she winced as its fangs scrapped over her mark making another wave of sickness crash over her. "get off of me!" the dragon only hissed out its joy at the fighting woman "why so soon? i havnt even claimed you yet!" he hissed out a laugh as kagome struggled more. another wave of sickness hit as he scrapped his fangs against her disapearing mark as it was half way gone, she fainted at the last wave which the dragon was waiting for...kagome woke to a start, she quickly looked around to see to where she was, it looked like a small hut with only the most basic of living needs. she saw a small pelt of a blanket which she was laying on, a stove for warmth and cooking, and a bucket which most likley held water. she watched the door as she felt an aura come in, the dragon walked through the door in nothing but pants, showing off his pale greenish blue skin that made kagomes own sking crawl. along his chest where muscles but also tufts of scales along his skin giving him more of a look of a serpant. he went to the barrel and drank from it with no cup like a wild animal and then turned to her. his fangs where over his lips and his serpent tounge peeked out every 30 seconds to taste the air. he smirked at her and she could only guess it was because she was emitting no fear. "why have you brought me here?" the dragon hissed at her "be quite wench! that demon lover of yours has been searching around here and i dont want to get caught with you! ive hidden are scents with this hut so he wont find us here" as he spoke he got closer to her eventually sitting on the pelt next to her. she didnt push away she sat still and watched the dragon as he got closer she was waiting. "why would a demon like him want a human like you" he lifted her chin and she kept her eyes level with his not backing down. "you better know your place wench or else i will teach it to you" he pricked her cheek with his claws and the blood ran down her cheek. it was the moment she waited for, with all he energy she sent purification power to her hands and grabbed the chest of the male making him wail in pain. "i sm the shikon miko, mate to the lord of the west the great inu no tashio's son, i do not take well to being carried away like baggage and you will learn your place!" as she said it she sent a final wave of power to her hand draining her as th dragon sizzled and thrashed about, she was week from her mark being soiled by the dragon and needed sesshomaru. she ran out of the hut as fast as she could past the trees and the brush, with a large breath and the end of her strength she yelled loud for sesshomaru "SESSHOMARU!" after she said it she fainted exhausted from her exert of energy.  
sess pov:  
sesshomaru was getting frustrated, he had scented them not far from the clearing but it turned out the scent was what was left before it was covered up. he growled in annoyance, 'why must this happen when we are getting weak' he thought in annoyance and could feel sesshomaru stirring under his consciousness. if i dont get her back safely soon then he would come out. he paced back and forth in annoyance 'all i need is a little scent'...after some time of searching he smelt it, the scent of kagomes blood so strong it burned his nose and heated his own blood, he then heard her scream his name and before he got it out he was running towards her direction. when he got to her he saw the dragon, a very unimpressive demon but none the less he would not live, he saw the dragon scampering out and trying to hide but it was useless when he could see them in his sights. "you stupid wench, how dare you strike me! you need a lesson id happily give to you!" he reached out as if to strike kagome and that was the last straw. sesshomaru transformed into his large dog form that he was known for. taking the dragon underfoot he planted his claws on either side of his head. the dragon stammered and tried to communicate his reasoning and defend himself from the inevitable but it fell of deaf ears. sesshomaru snapped his claws in the dragons face and pressed a claw into his side. "i wasn't doing anything with her honest!" he growled as he smelt the demons lie. he heard kagome starting to wake so he ended it quickly allowing the demon to spread to ask and disintegrate. he transformed back into his normal form as sesshomaru instead of his demon cursing himself for allowing his demon to take over. he scooped up the miko and headed to the cabin, he could feel the drain on his body. this needed to happen soon. he raced off to the cabin he knew along the lake and Forrest. it was more then a cabin should be more like a large house fit for wealthy land owner. it had a main bedroom, a large indoor hot spring, along with kimonos and other elegant things needed to impress a future mate. it had a large kitchen along with spirit servants to contour to every need, the living room was centered around a large fire pit that helped cook stews or teas that helped fragrate the room. the house was large on the bank of the lake and had lots of wild flowers growing, and a kind to keep away most bugs, he remembered his nurse maid when he was younger saying that the flower scared away all bugs but butterflies and that is why they are called the butterfly flower or Chō no hana. at quirk of the lips is all he gave at the memory of his father bringing him here for the first time. they had walked through the halls when he was no more than a pup or a teenager in human standards. his father had tried to explain to him how important this cabin would be when he was older, he just thought his father was a blubbering fool at the time. not wanting to believe him he only kept his mask on. his father had a serious talk to him about a mate explain what it would all entail, especially if he took a powerful mate. he arrived to the cabin looking at it it looked the same and it reminded him that the spirit servants take care of the house. he would have to stock the house with food though. he stepped inside and made his way to the main room, it was a large back room with two window that could close up, with a western style bed, it had luxurious pelts on top with a more silk like sheet to cover the top. he layed kagome on the bed sheets and went out to hunt, sending a wave of his aura to activate the spirit guards, no demon or mortal could come for her now although he was still reluctant to leave after what had happened, he put the deer meat into the kitchen to be prepared into lunch and the rest stored but went out to hunt anyway, after their mating it would be harder to leave her to hunt so he would have to do it now and store the meets with the spirit servants to be preserved. he went out to hunt and found several rabbits, fish, boars, and a couple more deer. the land was plentiful for food and would be good for their mating season. with the meats he also collected some vegetable and fruits along with herbs he knew. growing up royally also meant a royal education, and he was no foreigner to the art of cuisine. he collected the rest of the things he gathered and gave it to the servants is when kagome had began to stir. she was laying on her side when he walked in he knew she was not asleep and could smell her fear from across the room he slipped onto the bed and placed his had on her arm, he suddenly felt a tingling felling, warm and lighting. he looked down at her and saw he shocked eyes as the feeling slowly withdrew. "im sorry! i thought you were that disgusting serpent" he face wrinkled in disgust when he felt himself cringe at his own stupidness. he drew her to him in a hug. something he'd never indulge in before not even with his mother. he just felt such regret to have left her in the hands of danger, over a deer at that. "forgive me kagome" she seemed silent and then giggled lightly which shocked him so much he actually dropped the cold mask he usually wore. "what happened to koibito?" his mouth hung open slightly as he tried to wrap his head around what she said, he was expecting her to be angry and expecting her to want to use the necklace she had bestowed upon him. "arent you angry with me?" he was sure if he had dog ears such as inuyashas they would be flat against his skull. "why would i be angry with you? you saved me didnt you?" his head perked up at her words and for the first time as himself he smiled, it was small but he smiled, and he felt freely to do so. he had activated the servants to cook the deer that he had endangered her for and it was wafting down the hall and he saw kagome perk up like a puppy about to get food and he chcukled a soft sound.  
kag pov:  
kagome looked around the very luxurious room, something she could never afford even in her own era. she actually looked at the ed for the first time and found it very comfortable and with a inu demon in it that was all hers to top it all off. not that the demon was not enough to make her drool but her mouth really watered as she smelt the food coming from the kitchen and then wondered if sesshomaru could cook? "are you ...cooking?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "no, but i could, the servants are" he said it like there was a finality, she had looked down at herself and realized she was naked and that there where people in the house. he looked down at her as she slid her arms more under the covers. he seemed to get the message as he spoke "the are spirit servants" he said it again like she should know what in the world he was talking about. "they are servants that work here but do not exist in this realm, they cannot, see, hear, or even care that we exist. the simply do there task as they see fit" she thought long and hard and could only relate it to things like washing machines, and other machines of her time. "so they wont see me?" "no...koi" he looked like he was speaking a foreign language, which i guess he was.  
sess pov:  
she was making him feel almost embarrassed with her teasing, after a few more times trying to call her endearing names she started to tease lightly and he would grumble in embarrassment. he had fed her and wrapped her in a silk under kusodo as she ate, her face lighting up as she ate. he sat down with his own bowl and went to eat when he saw her staring at him very confused. "is there a problem koi?" he tried the endearment again and it came out more fluent and she didn't tease. "not to be rude but...you...eat?" he wanted to laugh remembering him saying he doesn't not eat human food, he used to reference it to not etiquette food for his taste. "just because i do not eat commoner food in front of other commoners does not mean i do not eat at all" "i see" she looked back to her bowl. "say if i cooked for you, would you eat it?" he looked at her from his cup of tea and took a sip then set it down "why do you ask" her blush was pretty as it spread over her cheeks "no reason...its just tradition thats all" "you need not mind yourself with minimal chores like that" "yeah...you probably wouldn't like my cooking anyway" she said it like her self confidence deflated. he almost chocked on his stew...almost. he looks around at the other ingredients that the spirits provided such as rice and flour, milk, water, sugar, and many other smaller things that would need a market to find. "would it make you happy to make a dessert?" the way her eyes lit up showed it in and of themselves "what would you prefer?" "surprise me koi" liking the endearment as he used it he set off to prepare her bathing supplies.


	15. Chapter 15

~disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha and do not make a profit off of these characters~  
rated MA!  
sess pov:  
after a delightful dessert and kagomes bath they where alone in the in the cabin with the enevitabke creeping up on them. her nervousness at being with him like this eminit. "come koi" deciding that the nervousness in the room had been grown thick enough, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the big master bedroom that she had woken up in only hours before. he kept his heart beat steady and his expression plain but inside there was a termoil inside with his beast requesting out, more so demanding it. 'you are so emotionless she will be turned away from you' quiet now! 'you will not be able to keep your control over her, at least allow me this one time' sesshomaru was silent, he could not handle cleaning her wounds let alone this although admitting it would damage his pride greatly. if she is harmed in any way...'never in my years would i hurt her' as he said it he slowly let his presence become to materialize into his form. turning kagome in his arms her back facing towards his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist and his nose to her neck and hair. "hello my sweet miko", she shivered in his arms and giggled as he nipped playfully at her ear. slowly nipping his way to her neck her giggles became mules of small moans. "relax koibito" he sucked on her neck, trailing his way down to the junction of her neck where his mark resided and he licked it lightly. moving around the edges he nipped and sucked the edges of the mark he had left on her not even 3 days ago. it had become faded and tainted with the dragons assault on her something that he gritted his teeth at the memory.  
both pov:  
kagome noticed his unease as something disturbed him and she brought her hand up to rest on his cheek and he looked into her eyes reassuringly. they both knew what needed to happen although it was hardly forced the couple was more the happy to. leaning down sesshomaru caught her lips in a kiss sending her pushed backwards enough to slide her knees to the bed. as she sat down he crawled between her legs, slowly moving up till he rested comfortably between her thigh. kagome kissing back with the same intensity that he was payed little attention to her kimono being torn down the seam by sesshomarus claws. the only thing i her mind was a sense of fog as she realized what was happening she welcomed it but wanted sesshomaru the same as her. pulling at his clothes signaling what she wanted he paused his ministrations on her lips and heard a small gasp of breath as he pulled away from the beauty before him. he had never seen her more beautiful then now. he watched as she fumbled with his ties and finally getting them undone with little help from himself she huphed in annoyance and drew her power into her hands and singed away the clothing that was remaining but left sesshomaru unscathed. sesshomaru gave a cock of an eyebrow and kagomes impression doing the same said 'you tore mine i burnt yours we are even' he marveled down at her naked form, he had seen it before but with his mark made her look that much more beautiful. he milky skin and plump curves made his mouth water with anticipation as he made his move to tease those delectably soft mounds of flesh. her mules of encouragement only made him want her more, he swirled his tongue around the hardened peek, sucking and swirling his tongue in a pattern and at random moments he would gently nip her and it would send another spike of her scent straight to his nose. he stopped his menstruation and trailed down her body to that delicious scent that kept calling him to her core. her whimpering from his teasing and her flushed face a painting of joy. he kissed and nipped his way down her chest and stomach till he reached her waist line and nipped it gently. she gasped lightly and noticed where he had resided, his head between her thigh, her thighs on his shoulders, hands on her thighs holding her, and eyes locked with her. she bit her lip in anticipation as her licked up her thigh not breaking eye contact. as he licked up her thigh he watched her eyes and was gifted with a deep shade of crimson. "do you like this koibito? do you like me this close to you? or is that a fever im seeing?" he joked lightly with her only getting more of a reaction form her she did nothing but whimper lightly, sounding like a true mate with a need for him to fulfill. as she whimpered her allowed his tongue to graze along her folds tasting her for the first time and it sent nerves and spikes to his groin, if not a demon like he was he would have lost himself right there on the bed sheets. licking her more and hearing her moans made him greedily lick more and more of her till he felt her come loose on his arms, she was having an aftershock as he licked her void of juices. licking his lips making sure she saw he was rewarded with another wave of crimson across her cheeks. he cursed himself as time was running out. "kagome.." "i know, its ok" she smiled reassuringly at him. after he smiled back at her he positioned himself above her core. "forgive me, this will hurt at first" "i know, just do it already koi" at her words he thrust into her wanting to howl to the world he felt so good, he had finally taken his mate. he clenched his teeth allowing her to adjust and licking her cheek in an apology and to sooth her. it was getting increasingly hard to hold it together when he felt her jolt her hips moving them in a rhythm. seeing her not hurting anymore made him able to go a bit fast but kept it at a steady pace, holding back. kagome seeing this through her mules of pleasure, seeing that he was denying himself the pleasure decided to take it into action. "good boy!". feeling the searing pleasure rise to the base of his groin taking everything he had to not move harder he looked down at her and smirked "your playing with fire koi". all she did was smirk and he decoded to show her what playing with fire meant, after his thought he quickly went faster into her waiting sheath, moving with his demon speed to pleasure his mate till he felt her peek rise and crash over her. felling her clenching walls her thrust into her a few more times before loosing himself inside of her. letting out a loud howl he bit down on kagomes neck sealing the bond to himself. he lay next to her spent, pulling her close and accessing that she was not hurt he flicked his wrist at the guards igniting them to stand watch and he was soon asleep with his new mate at his side.


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru woke groggily the next morning, even for a full demon such as himself bonding another lifeforce to your own takes a toll on one's strength. Even so he woke up happier then he had been in a longtime. He looked to the source of that happiness who was lazily lounging like a cat sprawled out across their bed. He snuggled his nose into her neck before nipping at her ear. "Good Morning miko" his voice was husky and deep from sleep but still alert. "What would you like for breakfast?" she wiggled against his grasps waking up slowly, finally opening her golden brown eyes with a light blush. "C..could we have fish?" "of course mate, anything you desire" he moved to get up but his miko decided to stop him. Looking down at her confused " I'm not hungry for fish just yet" "what are you hungry for?" her blush spread over her nose in a cute color, he vowed to see her do this every day if she allowed it. "W..well something else" sesshomaru's eyes widened just slightly at the statement and then he smelled very potently her arousal. To this he smirked to himself, the little vixen was trying to seduce him. 'Play along' i am aware, "and would this be actual food that your body is craving, or something much more intimate?" his voice was low and husky as he slowly runs his fingers up her legs. Seeing her shiver made his ego flare. "Which is it my mate" leaning down her bit her lush thighs and hearing her moan. "I'm hungry for you sesshomaru!"

Hey guys x3 sorry for the teaser, i've decided to make a sequel to this specific story, it will be called war on family, there will be plenty more lemon (sexual content) and even a surprise that kagome or sesshomaru didn't expect stay tooned ok x3


End file.
